A veces
by I. Cordova
Summary: Porque con un colorín colorado, la trama sigue rodando.


No tiene categoría verdadera esta historia, solo se me ocurrió y ya, espero que la disfruten como yo al escribirla.

"Así fue como el principe rescato a la princesa de las garras del horrible ogro, tras sortear todas las trampas que este coloco en su guarida, llegando hasta el final del camino para asestarle un furioso corte con su mandoble en el costado a la bestia.

Todo fue paz, con el mounstruo en los escombros y su guarida cayendose jamas podría volver a aterrar a los ciudadanos de la ciudad, la princesa estaba tan agradecida que se caso con su salvador unos pocos meses despues.

Y vivieron felices por siempre."

Un cuento bonito, con final feliz. Pero para mí no.

Al ser conciente de su derrota, el ogro se liberó de las piedras que cayeron a su espalda, percatandose que algunas fueron a parar a su tobillo, fracturandolo. "Perfecto... " dijo sacandolas de un golpe.

Hacía un buen tiempo que el se preguntaba que cual era el problema del mundo con él, su mayor pecado había sido sacrificar un cordero para satisfacer su hambre una noche de invierno que escaseaban los alimentos, de allí en mas solo podía imaginar que el fijarse en la mujer que todos los días se paseaba por los alrededores de su hogar, cantandole al viento y los arboles, moviendose de tal manera que su cabello parecía danzar y acoplarse al ritmo de su voz.

Le atraía sin duda, pero mantenía su distancia mas que prudente por sus logicas razones. Solo que no contaba que fuera descubierto al salir a cazar por esta, al principio creyo que huiria y jamas la vería de nuevo, reacción mal pensada puesto que se quedo observandolo y rió, dando saltitos hacia donde este.

"Al fin te encuentro" canturreo, nose si me sorprendio mas sus palabras o que se me acercara de ese modo, solo pude asentir y desviar la mirada. "Sé que me ves todos los dias... podrías haberte acercado" volvió a decir en el mismo tono, mi reacción lenta y equivocada fue balbusear frases inentendibles, terminando en un "Lo siento".

Desde ese día esperaba en la ventana a que apareciera, saliendo al instante a recibirla. Fueron mis mejores tiempos, salía siempre con algun regalo confeccionado por mis manos, los recibia con una sonrisa y me pedia perdon por no llevarle nada, sin embargo su presencia ya era un regalo mas grande del que pudiera tener.

Entre nosotros existe un dicho popular, "Los ogros son como pavos en fiesta, debe morir uno para que haya un final feliz", en ningun momento quise creer que esto llegaría a mas... solo... vivia.

Un día no llego al lugar de siempre, al siguiente se disculpo diciendo que estuvo un problema, a los dos dias volvió a faltar, aludio a los mismos problemas. Entonces sus ausencias fueron haciendose mas constantes y parecía enfadada cada vez que me visitaba, impaciente en todo momento esperando la hora de irse, supuse muchas cosas que pregunté a su momento, recibiendo su amabilidad en un principio, pasando despues por cortesia, llegando a su enojo y ataques de ira.

"Pedazo de mierda, dejame en paz!" vocifero un día al preguntarle sobre una flor que había cultivado para ella, corriendo en dirreción a su pueblo. Quede helado al recibir esa respuesta y descorazonado cuando ya pasado una semana de aquello, no había vuelto. Mas aun al percatarme que una muralla de piedra fue construida en el unico camino que conectaba mi hogar del resto del mundo.

"Ha sido mi culpa, siempre lo és".

Paso un tiempo, unos meses diría, en donde al no saber nada de ella tuve que resignarme a volver a mi rutina, aquella que solo contemplaba la subsistencia sin permitirme lujos como la conversación y la sonrisa. "El paraiso de un ogro" me decía todos los dias para darme animos.

La fragil hoja de esperanza en un arbol lleno de malos recuerdos se negaba a caer, debido a que la princesa volvió a aparecer, me pidió perdon trayendo consigo un muñeco parecido a mi, bordado con mi ropa y detalles. "He sido una tonta... porfavor perdoname" dijo en un tono que creía imposible fuera dirigido a mi, lleno de ternura y ... cariño, "Esta bien... gracias".

Placticamos unas horas, al ponerse el sol me despedí caminando en dirreción a mi casa.

"Espera! ... " grito al notar que me iba, "¿Podría... ir contigo?" su voz sonaba temerosa, como si ocultara algo.

"Puedes venir" acepte de inmediato, sonriendo para mis adentros.

Hizo algo que jamas esperaba recibir, me tomó la mano y caminamos juntos hacia alla. Fue un trayecto silencioso, pero sumamente intenso para mí, tal vez... solo tal vez... me permitiría soñar.

"¿Allí vives?" dijo al ver casa de dos pisos y bastante ancha, una pequeña fortaleza.

"Si, me gusta el espacio".

Entramos y pareció revisar las ventanas en primer lugar, nuevamente estaba nerviosa, sin embargo me dije que eran los nervios por estar en la casa de un ogro sola. Me pregunto si podia ir al segundo piso a ver el paisaje, asentí y la observe subir las escaleras, por primera vez en años, sonreí al encontrarme solo en ese lugar. "Quizas... ".

¿Recuerdan que les dije que este no era un cuento de final feliz para mí? Todo fue un plan de una adolecente caprichosa para encontrar pareja y hacerla famosa, usandome a mí como cliche de ogro perverso que secuestro a la mujer mas hermosa del Reino, todo lo supe al sentír gitos y una gran masa de luz que se acercaba con mucha rapidez.

Solo cabe decir que tras dejarme tirado y sin nada, volvieron y amarrado me pasearon por las calles del pueblo, hasta llegar a la plaza central, una guillotina hacía predecible lo que ocurriría allí. Solo me enfurecio, que estuvieran cocinando cordero y pavo para festejar tras mi muerte.

"Porque los ogros no tenemos finales felices, servimos para iniciarlos"


End file.
